Embodiments of the present invention relate to a high speed docking connector, and more particularly to a high speed docking connector having interchangeable chicklets, or terminal modules, that house electrical elements arranged in a pattern that minimizes cross-talk and electrical interference within the docking connector.
Many electronic systems, such as computers, include docking connectors. For example, a docking connector is used to connect a computer monitor to a hard drive of the computer. Typically, a docking connector includes a plug assembly and a header assembly. The plug assembly may be located, for example, on the hard drive of the computer, while the header assembly may extend from the monitor via wiring. The plug assembly and the header assembly are mated in order to provide an electrical connection between components of a system, such as the monitor and the hard drive.
Each plug assembly and header assembly includes a plurality of signal contacts and ground contacts. Typically, the signal contacts are arranged in rows or columns and the ground contacts are arranged in rows or columns. Rows of signal contacts are separated from one another by a row of ground contacts. Columns of signal contacts are separated from one another by a column of ground contacts. Thus, whether in a row or column configuration, each signal contact is adjacent to a ground contact, which is adjacent to another signal contact.
Often, electrical interference and cross talk occur between the signal contacts within the plug and header assemblies. Because the signal columns or rows are in-line with each other, two adjacent signal contacts may electrically interfere and produce cross-talk with each other. The electrical interference and cross-talk among signal contacts reduces the speed and operating efficiency of the system.
Further, typical docking connectors include electrical elements, such as signal contacts, signal pins, ground contacts and ground pins, which are individually mounted within the plug and header assemblies. That is, each assembly typically includes one large bank of electrical elements. Thus, if one electrical element falters, a bank of new electrical elements typically replaces the bank of old electrical elements that included the faltering electrical element.
Moreover, conventional connector assemblies experience certain difficulties during manufacturing. Manufacturing the assemblies with one bank, or a set of electrical elements may cause mechanical stresses and strains within the assemblies. That is, the walls of the assembly housing may bow and buckle from the forces, stresses and strains exerted by the large bank of electrical elements included within each assembly.
Thus a need exists for a docking connector that minimizes electrical interference and cross-talk among signal contacts. Further, a need exists for a docking connector that may accommodate increased signal speeds. Also, a need exists for a docking connector having electrical elements that may be easily and efficiently replaced.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a connector system has been developed that includes a plurality of interchangeable plug and header terminal modules, or chicklets, each of said interchangeable terminal modules comprises a terminal module housing, a plurality of signal contact pairs held in the terminal module housing and arranged in rows and columns; and a plurality of ground contacts held in the terminal module housing, arranged in the rows and columns and interspersed between adjacent signal contact pairs. The ground contacts and signal contact pairs are arranged in a staggered pattern with a ground contact positioned between adjacent signal contact pairs in at least one row, and with a ground contact positioned between adjacent signal contact pairs in at least one column. Each interchangeable plug and header terminal module further comprises a plurality of signal pins and a plurality of ground pins. Each of the signal pins is attached to a signal contact of a signal contact pair, and each of the ground pins is attached to a ground contact. Each terminal module housing includes a pin housing for receiving and retaining the signal and ground pins and a contact housing for receiving and retaining the signal contact pairs and the ground contacts. The pin housing and the contact housing are snapably positioned to one another.
The connector system also includes a plug assembly and a header assembly. The plug assembly includes a plurality of terminal module ports, wherein one interchangeable plug terminal module is positioned within one terminal module port. The header assembly also includes a plurality of terminal module ports, wherein one interchangeable header terminal module is positioned within one terminal module port. The system also includes a first ground board connected to the plug assembly and a second ground board connected to the header assembly. Additionally, the system includes a first circuit board connected to the plug assembly and a second ground board connected to the header assembly.